Futari no yūjin futarinokoibito
by Miette Delphonse
Summary: The Host Club is in trouble so Haruhi gets a friend of hers to help out since most of the Host Club's clients are lesbian. Haruhi's friend Ichigo Minagame, however has her eyes one someone, but she won't say who. I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club and
1. Chapter 1

**warning: these chapters contain yaoi, and yuri. just saying. Viewers discretion advised either way.**

The Host Club had been going through some tough times lately, most of the female students were either bisexual or lesbian which meant the Host Club hadn't been getting too many clients lately. "we need a new plan..." Renge said. "but what can we do?" the hitachiin twins asked. "I think I know something that might work." Kyoya replied. "what?" Renge asked eagerly. "do you know the fifteen year old red haired girl in second year?" Kyoya said. "yeah, Ichigo-Senpai right?" Haruhi asked. "yes. well it turns out she's both straight and lesbian. Later on Haruhi, tell her to come here after class." Kyoya said. "I will." Haruhi said. Later on, Ichigo walked out of class, her short pigtails blowing around a bit with her motion. "hey Ichigo-Senpai..?" Haruhi said, looking down a bit to make eye contact with the redhead. "hm?" Ichigo asked. "can you come with me for a minute? it's important." Haruhi said. "s-sure...!" Ichigo said, following Haruhi to the old music room. Once inside, Kyoya came to them. "miss Ichigo can I talk to you for a bit?" Kyoya asked, smiling. "alright." Ichigo said, coming to the corner of the room. "the Host Club has been going through a lot recently because most girls in this school are lesbians or bisexual. Now... we couldn't really find any other girls willing to take this job so we were wondering if maybe you'd like to help out." Kyoya said. "yeah, okay...!" Ichigo said, agreeing. "very good. now we'll see you later since it's late now." he said.

-timeskip brought to you by Usa-Chan-

it was 10:30 am and Haruhi looked exhausted for some reason. "Haruhi Onee-Chan are you okay...?" Ichigo asked, using her new nickname for Haruhi. "huh...? oh yeah... I just need to rest for a couple of hours..." Haruhi said, flopping next to Ichigo. "okay that's- eep!" she squealed as Haruhi hugged her waist. "mmm this is such a soft blanket..." Haruhi said groggily as she drifted off. Tamaki made a motion with his hands as if saying 'just go with it'. Honey sat across in another chair, eating cake while Mori watched. (that sounded weird XD) Ichigo remained still, being careful not to move until Haruhi woke up. When Haruhi did wake up, she blushed at the position her and Ichigo were in. "I'll get up now." Haruhi said, standing up. "guys our clients will be here at any minute!" Tamaki said, obviously in a panic. Later on, most of the boys were mingling with their guests, while Haruhi and Ichigo were entertaining theirs. "Ichigo-Senpai, it's really hot in here..." Haruhi said, removing the red ribbon around Ichigo's neck. the girls were obviously entertained by this. "H-Haruhi..." Ichigo said, somewhat lustfully. "Ichigo~" Haruhi said, grabbing Ichigo's chin to make her look at her.

-another timeskip brought to you by grapes-

Honestly, Ichigo and Haruhi weren't lovers but best friends. Young Ichigo had her eyes on someone else.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DAAAAAH! cliffhanger! I'll update later today though, don't worry, I'm pretty fast at updating ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: things are getting started

**Just a note before we start off the chapter: there will be multiple endings to the story with who will be Ichigo's boyfriend/girlfriend. So f you have ideas for chapter or something, just review the story with your chapter ideas actually spam me with ideas if you want, I got all the time in the world ^^ anyway let's get on with the chapter :3**

"*sigh* there's nothing like a-" Ichigo was going to contemplate the winter weather but noticed Tamaki in the corner. "what's up with him?" she asked. "cats." Kaoru replied. "cats..?" Ichigo questioned. "we found some cats outside but nobody knows what to do with them." Kyoya explained. "hmm... one. two. three. four. five. six. seven..." Ichigo counted. The number of cats were also the same number of people in the room. "hey Kyoya-Senpai, why don't we keep them or something?" Haruhi suggested. "brilliant idea Haruhi! oh I'm so proud of you!~" Tamaki said.

-awkward timeskip brought to you by Renge's voice-

"hey Ichi Onee-Chan! want some cake?" Honey asked Ichigo, eagerly. "*giggle* sure, I'm actually kinda hungry..." Ichigo said. After like ten bites of cake, her teeth started hurting. "what's wrong Ichi Onee-Chan..?" Honey asked, concerned. "it hurts..." was all Ichigo could say without opening her mouth from the pain. Tamaki scooped Ichigo up in his arms (cause she's smol :3). "I'll be back soon." he said. Later on, Tamaki and Ichigo came back and Ichigo had gotten her cavities filled. "what now?" she asked. "Ichigo, you won't be able to eat for about two hours, I thought you should've known by now." Kyoya said, chuckling a bit. Ichigo pouted and crossed her arms a bit. "aww!~" the twins said at once. Ichigo shot them a look that said 'please shut up...'. After school, Haruhi got a call from her dad saying that he would be out of town for the night. "Wanna sleepover?" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time. Ichigo facepalmed. "how's that gonna work?" Haruhi asked. "this might sound kind of random, but the school's having a sort of Late Night Stayover event..." Ichigo said. "That does make sense..." Mori said. "Well let's get started!" Tamaki said. "but it's only 7:30." Hikaru said. Tamaki went back into his corner and Haruhi sighed. At around 11:30, everyone looked like they were ready for bed, but nobody was asleep. Mostly because there was a thunderstorm and because Tamaki wouldn't stop freaking out about if there were leaks. "calm down Senpai, I'm pretty sure there won't be any- ah!" Haruhi was cut off by thunder. Ichigo was all wrapped up in her blanket, shaking nervously. 'she's more scared than everyone else...' Haruhi thought. Without thinking, she pulled the blanket off of her friend. Ichigo gasped a bit only to be sitting in Haruhi's lap, with her hands wrapped around her slim figure above her stomach and under her breasts. "I know... I understand." Haruhi said, reassuringly to calm her friend down. The next day, it was Saturday and Haruhi was sleeping on the floor, holding Ichigo like some sort of stuffed animal. "hm...?" Ichigo hummed, hearing a bit of laughter. "I have to say, that looks so cute..." Kyoya contemplated. "what happened...?" Haruhi asked, softly, already awake. "we should all go home, I mean it is Saturday after all..." Mori said. at around 11 in the morning, everyone was all packed and ready to leave. "I'll see you guys later...!" Haruhi said, going home. "I gotta go too." Ichigo said, getting into her mother's limousine.

 **A/N: here's the thing: I've hidden references and secrets in every chapter, comment which reference or secret you've found.**


	3. Important A N

**This isn't a new chapter but rather an update. So far on the poll I've made for a new in development fanfiction, I've only got one vote so far and it's for Other. I can't actually release this fanfiction until I receive at least seven votes on one of the choices. That's all I wanted to say and I'm sorry, I'll update as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for keeping track of development on the stories :D**


End file.
